1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to propylene production processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to propylene production processes including staged metathesis reactions.
2. Related Art
This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Propylene can be produced by the metathesis reaction of linear butene (n-butene) with ethylene. However, conversion rates of the butene to propylene are often limited by a variety of factors, including limited recycle rates, for example.
The present invention is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.